


How a Dog Became Human's Friend

by Asinarc



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: Kylo Ren捡了一只狗。





	How a Dog Became Human's Friend

下级军官的描述太谨慎，以至于看见趴在凯洛伦脚边像抹布一样的那坨东西，赫克斯竟然松了一口气。

但是他还要做出百分百严厉的样子。

“这是什么？”赫克斯问。

凯洛伦的声音在面罩后面，失真，发闷，莫名其妙。

“狗。”他说。

那只狗打了个喷嚏，脏兮兮的，和凯洛一模一样。

“我知道它是狗。”赫克斯说，“为什么它会在我的船上？”

这回赫克斯知道他在打量自己了。凯洛停了一会儿，似乎在想理由敷衍，也似乎在权衡要不要透露。

“我认为它原力敏感。”

如果换个人可能就会被这样糊弄过去了，但赫克斯的人生被原力搞得乱七八糟，他有常识，也有在各种奇诡境况下捡回原力者的经验。他冷笑了一声，那只狗和凯洛一起看他。

“我们见过陶津虫，可没见你把它捡回来。” 被干扰感官的凯洛伦是一个挺好玩又惨痛的回忆，“它有什么特殊的？能钻进你的脑子？狗的脑子会把你的脑子搞坏吗？——还是说你们的脑子本来就一样？”

凯洛稍微抬了抬头，赫克斯立刻后退一步。条件反射。他不承认自己吓了一跳，但他说得太多了。如果凯洛抬起手，赫克斯想，我就把那只畜生扔进宇宙。他看起来好像挺在乎，他总是在乎这种没有用处的小东西。

凯洛没动，狗也没动。凯洛又沉默了一会儿，说，“我有我的理由”

 

 

放任凯洛的自由行动对第一秩序百害无一利，可惜最高领袖是个目光狭隘的偏心混蛋，而赫克斯完全没有叫做原力方面的先天优势。有一次他趁着危机结束后高飚的肾上腺素还没降下来，成功鼓起勇气对凯洛伦大喊大叫，说我不是你的保姆！

凯洛转向他的方向，从那个大头盔里看他一眼，就算看不见赫克斯也能感觉到他目光中的不屑。

他嘶嘶地说了些什么，没人能听清，似乎是和“奴隶”有关的什么词。

赫克斯也不想听清。

他恨透自己手头的差事了。

他不知道如果自己在心理上妥协了“保姆”的说法，凯洛伦是不是真的某天能变成一个字面意义上的婴儿能被掐死在襁褓里。这么一想大概能让他心情微妙地好超过宇宙毫厘的那么一点点。

把一只狗留在船上就像施舍给他一个玩具，无伤大雅。赫克斯的草决像是自我安慰。凯洛说得最好不是真话，舰队有一只会原力的野兽就足够了，不需要再添一个。

唯一的问题就是，先杀死狗还是先杀死凯洛伦同样具有诱惑力，变得令人很难抉择。

 

 

它拥有与凯洛相当的权限，意味着它能去任何它想去的地方。

赫克斯不矮，因为凯洛太高，站在他旁边就挡住控制室的大半灯光。现在那只狗也大得像个蠢货，头能撞上他的腰，大概不用跳起来就能咬断赫克斯的喉咙。

他不怕狗。

他差一点就掏出爆能枪。然后什么东西从他的身边蹭地窜了出去，紧跟上去的是狂吠的狗，差点把赫克斯撞一个跟头。

他过了几秒才反应过来橘黄色的那一小团是什么。

“看好你的狗！”赫克斯说——赫克斯尖叫。

就是尖叫，他太熟悉尖叫声了，现在他嗓子里憋出来的和那一模一样。见鬼去吧，他要轰掉这只狗的头，再轰掉凯洛伦的。

凯洛简单地抖了抖手，枪管就断了。“达克内斯不会吃了你的猫。”他说。他没带面罩，赫克斯没准备把这当真诚。

“达克内斯？”他说，“这是一个名字吗？”

太没有创意了。他咽下后半句。他指望一个管自己叫凯洛伦的人什么呢。

他们正大步穿行在走廊上，追逐两个动物消失的方向。凯洛没回话，他可能在脸红，赫克斯持以保留态度。

他在激怒对方和伪善之间踌躇了一会儿，听见猫的哈气声。

赫克斯拔腿就跑。

米利森特还炸着毛，她缩着脖子，尾巴僵直，那只狗——达克内斯——在嗅，但还没一口把她吞下去。

赫克斯想掏出枪，发现已经报废了。凯洛从后面赶上来。“我说了不会。”他说，看上去气定神闲。达克内斯舔了一口米利森特的脑袋。

 

 

他讨厌无数样东西，每天都在生气。他讨厌凯洛伦和他的伦武士，和他无止境的破坏和没有脑子；他讨厌达克内斯大摇大摆穿梭在走廊像一个黑色的影子，突然在拐角处吓人一跳；他讨厌米利森特开始跟着那只狗出现在人群的视线里——她以前是个优雅的幽灵，但他对她生不起气。

他只能更生凯洛和他的那只蠢狗的气。

这就是为什么某天他把米利森特关在了房间。

这对猫来说很正常，她以前很喜欢，享受她自己的空间。这次他下了舰桥，马上就要到达舱室的时候，什么东西猝不及防地向他发动攻击。

赫克斯开了枪，没打中。警报开始刺耳地响，盖住暴风兵赶来的脚步声。压在他身上的是达克内斯，踩着他的胸口，口水滴在他的脸上。刚才的冲撞中爆能枪飞出去了，赫克斯手忙脚乱去摸，摸不到；又手忙脚乱地推，没有推动。达克内斯叼住他的喉咙，做出将咬不咬的架势。

他听见有重量的脚步声，非常具有标志性。达克内斯从他身上跳下来，赫克斯终于摸到了他的枪。

他扣下扳机但什么事也没发生。枪又扭成一团，凯洛伦站在他的背后，再后面是一圈举着激光枪的暴风兵。

“他大概在生你的气。”凯洛说。

隔着变声器也能听出明显过头的嘲笑声。

“你把猫关起来了。”凯洛接着说。

赫克斯想把枪的残骸扔在他的脸上。达克内斯吐着舌头，正一脸凶狠地蹲在门口。好像他们才是主人一样。根本不是，这里是赫克斯的地盘，他们没资格对自己大呼小叫，指指点点。

赫克斯打开门，米利森特从门缝里挤出来，抱怨地尖声吼赫克斯，喵嗷喵嗷地叫，去蹭那只又丑又蠢的狗。赫克斯打赌那只狗的表情得意得让人想一脚踩烂。

他的喉咙还是湿的，狗的口水；后背的冷汗把内衬浸透。发抖不是因为惊吓而是愤怒。他有一千万种让他们死无葬身之地的方法，没有一样能够付诸于行动。如果不是半个船的人都在这里，他就要哭出来了。

 

 

米利森特背叛了他，这个漂亮的小婊子。赫克斯从不容忍背叛。

她亲昵地钻在他的手指底下，凯洛伦在他的背后说，“哈。”

因为达克内斯如法炮制，蹭他另一只手。它从眼皮底下向上看的样子无辜极了，不像能让人立时毙命。凯洛是想嘲讽，但他嘴角也有一点向上翘，这本来不应该让赫克斯消了火。

“我下了毒。”赫克斯说。

凯洛看上去不惊讶。他说，“哦。”

“我早就知道是你杀的它。”凯洛说，“它死得太安逸了。”

“它在我的房间里撒尿。”

“因为它膀胱有问题。”

“你十九岁的时候可不这么想。”

凯洛不说话了，赫克斯在心底给自己划上代表胜利的一竖作为标记。十九岁的凯洛伦也有只狗，捡回来的时候就快死了，赫克斯只是提早帮它结束。

“你帮它结束痛苦。”凯洛说，“怜悯。你没有在第一秩序学到一点东西，是不是？”

赫克斯被气得噎住，才意识到凯洛在开玩笑。他觉得一点都不好笑。这个玩笑和凯洛本人一样毫无建树。达克内斯终于成功钻进他的手掌下，米利森特开始打呼噜。他不可能去抚摸那只狗的头，是在盘算另一个杀掉它的方法。

也许有一天它会向凯洛伦一样自己跳进太空，变成一块硬邦邦的干尸。完美画上句点，事态重回正轨。赫克斯想。虽然他也不知道凯洛伦的死会不会是正轨，毕竟早在一切开始之前凯洛伦就利用绝对优势占了一个特定席位。

不仅是第一秩序，还有赫克斯的身边。

这是另一件赫克斯嗤之以鼻的事。


End file.
